Within the prior art in the subject there are traditional garden umbrellas or parasols similar to the ordinary umbrellas as well as other frames especially designed to be used as a complement to tents of different sizes and construction which are assembled at the front of the tents as an extension.
It would be redundant to make more detailed comments on said umbrellas and complementary frames for tents since they have been in the market for many years and as it will be stated further on, they are not relevant antecedents to the state-of-the-art canopy frame which is the object of the present utility model.
Among the most remarkable advantages of this canopy frame particularly applicable for deck chairs, garden chairs, beach chairs and the like, it is worth mentioning apart from the fact that it is undoubtedly a novelty and comfortable to use, it is easy to assemble by simply coupling its parts and mainly the fact that the user can adapt its position at any time according to the direction of the sunrays without moving the frame and/or the chair.
In fact, as the direction of the sunrays changes during the day, you just need to move the retractable cover on the upper part of the frame and it can be done by any person regardless of their physical strength which is a remarkable advantage to the ordinary parasols.